Pertama Kita Bertemu
by Mai Rinkuchika
Summary: Merupakan Sequel dari Tragedi 14 Spring, menceritakan kejadian setelah Gray dan Claire jadian, menceritakan saat mereka pertama bertemu, dan alasan mengapa Gray dijuluki "Naga Hulk". BACA AJA UDAH :***


Haii, Mai disini lagi~

Oiya, ini tuh sequel dari Tragedi 14 Spring. Nyeritain gimana waktu Claire pertama ketemu sama Gray. Gaya penulisannya juga beda, disini bakal lebih formal dari Tragedi 14 Spring.

Kalau ada tulisan _italic_ itu artinya pikiran seseorang atau lagi nyeritain masa lalu(atau mungkin lirik lagu/?).

Udah segini aja, selamat menikmati :D

 **Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume**

* * *

~Gray P.O.V~

 _Yeogi buteora  
Modu moyeora  
We gon' party like, Lilililalala~  
Mameul Yeorora, Moreul biwora_

 _Bureul Jjipyeora, Lilililalala~_

Gue segera meraih-raih handphone.

 _'_ _Siapa sih yang berani ganggu gue waktu gue tidur?'  
_ Ini alrm udah keras, lagunya nyentak-nyentak lagi==". Gue cepet-cepet ngeraih handphone dan matiin alrm-nya. Kayaknya Claire ngotak-ngatik hp gue lagi dan ngerubah lagu buat alarm. Kembali kepala gue menyentuh bantal yang sedemikian empuknya, berharap bisa melanjutkan mimpi. Mimpi apa? Mimpi gue dan Claire ada di depan Mr. Carter dan seluruh warga Mineral Town. Claire memakai gaun putih panjang dan gue memakai tuksedo hitam. Dan dimimpi itu, gue mulai mendekat ke wajah Claire, dan hampir menciu..  
Eh.  
Tunggu.  
Segera gue ambil handphone yang tergelak di meja.

JAM 08:53? SH!T GUE TELAT.

* * *

~Claire P.O.V~

.. Delapan .. Sembilan .. Sepuluh .. Sebelas ..

Whoaaa! Udah setahun aku dan Gray berpacaran. Duh, jadi malu kalau bilang 'pacaran' .. Soalnya kita gak layak disebut pacaran, karena jarang mesra-mesraan. Paling juga dia hanya memelukku. Itu pun sewaktu tanggal 14 Spring kemarin. Selebihnya kalau kami bertemu satu sama lain di sekolah, kami hanya berusaha agar kami tidak saling berinteraksi di hadapan banyak orang. Kenapa? MALU BANGET TAU GAK. Tiap kami bertemu dan saling menyapa, pasti ada satu dua orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang kami. Jadi mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik. Tapi kami berdua tetep kontak-an tiap hari sih, dan kadang dia juga mengajakku jalan-jalan, entah pergi ke bioskop atau beneran 'jalan-jalan' ke taman.

Sisi negative dari hal itu adalah, sekarang warga sekolah mulai ragu akan statusku dan Gray. Oleh karena itu banyak cewek-cewek ganjen yang mendekati Grayie-ku! ARGH!

Selebihnya, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai Gray. Kini aku tau, dibalik wajah dinginnya, dia selalu peduli dengan apa yang dianggapnya penting. Kadang-kadang cemas tentang hal-hal yang sepele. _He is a gentleman_. Gray selalu datang dan minta izin ke orang tuaku kalau dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tentu saja dibolehkan, karena orang tuaku luluh jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki macam Gray. Hehe :3 Dia juga menurutku tipe laki-laki yang jarang menunjukkan sisi romantisnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat bila berada bersamanya..

Oiya, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib Kak Jack, Karen, Ann, dan … Skye? Aku akan menceritakan singkatnya.

Kak Jack, terakhir kali ia tau aku berpacaran, dia sangat depresi. Aku agak merasa bersalah, tapi di sisi lain juga tidak. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa adik kecilnya ini sudah besar. Perlahan-lahan, Kak Jack mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Gray di hidupku. Sekarang Kak Jack sudah lulus SMA dan masuk ke sekolah militer. Katanya sih, setelah tugas menjaga adiknya selesai, kini ia mau menjaga tanah airnya. Sok keren banget kan?

Karen-Kai, dan Cliff-Ann? Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Yaa walau banyak keluhan yang Karen atau Ann tumpahkan padaku. Seperti misalnya Kai yang tidak pernah serius atau Cliff yang terlalu pemalu. Selebihnya hubungan mereka lancar. Tanpa orang ketiga, kurasa ..

Skye? _The one who makes me smile brighter and brighter since one year ago_. Setelah pengakuannya, hubungan kami semakin dekat, dia sering menunjukkan sisi jailnya, dan itu kadang membuatku marah, tapi aku selalu dibela Gray hohoho. Skye juga sering curhat padaku. Ia sedang menjalani status 'pendekatan' dengan Jill. Mungkin berakhir baik, karena akhir-akhir ini Skye terlihat bahagia (:

Oh! Aku akan terlambat kalau terus mengoceh tentang kehidupan teman-temanku._.

Terlambat dari apa? Tentu saja kencan dengan Gray! Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ kami yang pertama ...

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

Gray berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya, SMA Mineral. Langsung saja ia melesat menuju taman di belakang sekolah. Tempat itu sepi. Yaiyalah, sekolah sedang libur karena merayakan festival thanksgiving pada 14 Spring. Kebijakan ini baru dimulai pada tahun ini, mengingat banyaknya guru yang izin untuk berkencan dengan kekasih mereka pada tahun lalu. Toh, kita juga perlu waktu bersama orang yang kita cintai, kan? Namun, sekolah tetap dibuka untuk mengantisipasi pasangan yang ingin merayakan thanksgiving di sekolah. Jika menelusuri bagian SMA Mineral, taman di belakang sekolah lah yang paling cocok!

Tapi, tempat itu memang sepi sekarang.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Gray menghempaskan raganya di atas rerumputan. Ia melepas topinya, meletakkannya di atas muka agar menghalangi sinar ultraviolet. Tak lama, dengan telinganya yang tajam, ia mendengar suara orang berlari menghampirinya. Gray pun beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

" Hah .. Haduh .. Gray .. Huft ... Maaf terlam-,"

" Ckckck, kebiasaan ya. Kamu yang ngajak ke sini tapi kamu yang telat," potong Gray. Ia menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu.

 _CTAK!_

Gray menyentil dahi Claire.

" Auu! Gray! Asli ini sakit banget!" Claire balas mencubit Gray.

" Hee .. kok kayak dikelikitik ya," kata Gray sambil menjulurkan lidah. Claire pun terpancing untung mencubiti Gray lagi.

" Ahahah .. Iya iyaa .. Sakit bangett!" Kata Gray. Claire merengut karena tahu bahwa Gray tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, tiba-tiba Claire memperhatikan sekeliling dan mengusap-usap dagunya bak seorang detektif. " Hm .. Aneh. Kenapa taman belakang sekolah sepi, ya? Padahal taman di sayap barat agak ramai,"

" Gak tau, tuh," jawab Gray seadanya.

* * *

 _-13 Spring-_

 _Siswa dan siswi bergerombol melihat mading. Di sana terdapat teror yang cukup menyeramkan._

 _"BARANG SIAPA YANG MENGGANGGU KENCAN GUE DI TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH ESOK HARI, SESUNGGUHNYA IA BERHAK MENDAPAT PUKULAN CINTA DARI GUE:)_

 _-GRAY-"_

 _Para siswa yang berencana mengajak pasangannya ke taman belakang sekolah esok hari perlu berpikir ulang. Bagaimanapun mereka tak mau memancing emosi "Naga Hulk" kepunyaan SMA Mineral._

* * *

" Yaudahlah, lupakan. Kita ambil sisi positifnya. Ini artinya gak ada yang ganggu waktu berdua kita, kan?" Tanya Claire dengan senyum polosnya yang ikut membuat Gray tersenyum.

" _Bodoh. Jangan mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu. Gue juga laki-laki. Bisa aja gue nerkam lu sekarang. Jangan terlalu percaya sama gue, Claire..,"_

" Betewe, Gray. Tau gak kenapa aku ngajak kamu ke sini?"

" Kenapa emang?"

" Hwaaa .. Gray ..," tiba-tiba Claire histeris. " Aku tau kamu biasanya gak peduli sama tanggal 14 di bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Tapi masa kamu lupa sama _anniversary_ kita yang pertama?" Claire membelakangi Gray dan menundukkan kepala. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Gray jadi salah tingkah. Gray mendekat.

 _" Kalo gue lupa sama anniv kita, ngapain gue bikin peringatan kayak gitu di mading? Lagian mana mungkin gue gak peduli, semua kalender di rumah gue dilingkarin merah semua di tanggal 14-nya,"_

Dipegangnya pundak Claire. " Err .. Claire .. maafka-," ucapannya terpotong melihat sang gadis tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

" Eheheheh .. bercanda," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. " Hal kayak gitu sih nggak dirayain juga gak bakal dosa, kan?"

Kini Gray yang memasang muka cemberut. " Jadi nggak perlu dirayain, nih? Padahal aku udah repot-repot beliin ini, lho," kata Gray sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi kertas kado. Mata Claire tiba-tiba berbinar. " Tapi katamu tak perlu dirayakan, kado ini jadi sia-sia ... kuberikan pada siapa, ya?"

"Ja-jangan!" Claire lansung merebut kotak itu dari tangan Gray. "Jangan kasih ini ke orang lain,"

Gray menanggapi dengan senyum. "Bilang apa kalau dikasih barang sama orang?"

" Eum.. makasih Grayy," kata Claire dibarengi muka imutnya. Ia mengamati kotak kado itu. Meskipun ukurannya hanya 4x3cm, namun sukses membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Masih dengan senyum, Gray menjawab, " Siapa yang ngelarang?"

Mata Claire berbinar-binar, dirobeknya kertas kado yang membungkus kotak itu. Ia terdiam setelah melihat isinya.

Seuntai kalung dengan liontin hati.

Mungkin ini kalung couple, melihat bentuknya yang seperti gembok.

"Uwaaa.. Bagus bangett! Tapi, pasangan kalung ini dimana?" Tanya Claire.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku yang memakainya," jawab Gray sambil menurunkan keras bajunya untuk memperlihatkan kalung dengan liontin yang berbentuk seperti kunci. " Emangnya siapa lagi yang berhak memakainya selain pacarmu ini?"

"Hmm .. Coba kulihat. Mungkin .. Skye?" Claire tersenyuk jahil, namun Gray hanya diam.

"Wow.. _you're such a heartbreaker,_ " Gray melanjutkan perkataannya. " Kalau gitu, kembalikan kalungnya. Aku kasih ke Mary aja," Gray tersenyum sangat manis sampai-sampai Claire merinding di buatnya.

"Nggak boleh!" Ia menggenggam erat kalungnya. "Kamu kan udah ngasih ke aku. Nggak boleh diambil lagi!"

"Iya iya,"

"Makasih kalungnya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Grayie," kemudian mencium pipinya. Gray yang tidak menyangka hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Darahnya serasa naik ke leher, dagu, pipi, dahi, sampai ke otaknya. Panas terasa di mukanya. Semburat merah mulai terlihat. Dengan cepat ia menutupi muka dengan topi UMA-nya.

 _Bletak!_

Giliran Claire yang tebengong-bengong. "Kenapa aku dijitaaak?" Katanya sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang tersentuh "pukulan cinta" - nya Gray.

"Aku kan udah bilang jangan manggil aku dengan sebutan "Grayie"!" Satu tangannya menutupi sebagian besar mukanya.

Claire yang tau kebiasaan kekasihnya dikala mukanya memerah tertawa kecil. " Tapi "Grayie" itu panggilan yang imut," katanya sambil meraih tangan Gray agar ia tidak menutupi mukanya lagi. Gray mau mau saja menurunkan tangannya, tapi ia masih tidak sanggup menatap mata gadisnya itu. "Iya, imut. Kayak pacarku inii~" Claire mencubit kedua pipi Gray. Jujur saja, wajah Gray disaat memerah atau salah tingkah adalah wajah yang paling menggemaskan baginya.

Setelah suasana tenang, mereka duduk berdampingan di bawah rindangnya pohon. Dengan Claire yang menyender di bahu Gray.

"Gray,"

"Hn?"

"Inget gak waktu kita pertama ketemu?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Dulu kukira kamu menyeramkan, lho!"

"Hee ...," Gray tersenyum jahil. "Kukira kamu anaknya manja dan cengeng,"

"Manja? Pfffft,"

"Aku ingat mukamu belepotan nasi waktu itu. Ckckck. Makan aja remedial,"

"HEI! Aku makan terburu-buru karena takut telat! Jeez, katanya kamu gak inget. Tapi kenapa malah inget yang kayak gitu ..,"

"Kapan aku bilang kalau aku gak inget?" Tanya Gray. _"Justru sebaliknya, gue ingat semua detail saat bicara sama lu, bahkan dari pertama kita bertemu."_

Claire terdiam. "Oh, lupakan. Pokoknya kamu gak berhak ngatain aku cengeng. Aku gak pernah nangis depan kamu, tuh,"

"Ah, masa sih? Bukannya waktu itu kamu nangis dan merengek di depan gerbang sekolah agar orang yang lewat ngasihin makanan untuk teka-teki MOS?"

"Hei, mungkin aku emang minta ke kamu, tapi nggak nyampe nangis atau ngerengek yha,"

"Oh, bener gitu? Tapi di mataku kau seperti itu,"

"Ha, sepertinya kau harus ke dokter mata, Tuan,"

"Lagaknya aja yang kayak inget semuanya,"

"Aku inget kok waktu kita pertama ketemu!"

"Oya? Kalau gitu ceritain gimana kita pertama ketemu dulu,"

"Jadi yaa, waktu itu tuh ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yak selesaaii

Mungkin sequel ini bakal ada dua atau tiga chapter

Do'ain ya Senin UKK wgwg

RnR?:)


End file.
